Et si Natsuno avait rejoint les Kirishiki
by Blihioma
Summary: Que ce serait-il passé si Natsuno n'avait pas essayé de tuer les autres vampires ? Voici l'une des possibilitée...


Et si Natsuno avait rejoint les Kirishiki ?

Natsuno se réveilla. Il était à peine cinq heures du matin, mais il n'avait déjà plus sommeil. Il regarda autour de lui, il se trouvait dans une de ses maisons qu'habitaient les vampires créés par la famille qu'était les Kirishiki.

Natsuno se redressa et sortit. Lui qui avait ressuscité en Jinrou (loup-garou), ne craignait pas la lumière du soleil et il en était assez heureux : il se voyait mal du jour au lendemain ne devoir vivre que la nuit. Et pourtant... Et pourtant c'était la vie que lui menait, que menait la personne qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, son petit ange malgré sa faim vampirique, son Tohru...

Natsuno regarda les nuages roses et orangés le long de cette étendue bleue qu'était le ciel, annonçant l'imminent levé du soleil. Natsuno se tourna vers la forêt, son petit vampire avait pour mission de ramené de la nourriture pour les nouveaux et le connaissant, il allait soit bientôt rentré, soit essayer encore de se suicider en dormant dehors.

Les Shiki (vampires) apparurent alors en masse de la forêt pour aller se réfugier dans les maisons construites pour eux, en attendant la nuit pour de nouveau partir chasser. Natsuno guettait l'arrivé de Tohru du toit d'une de ses maisons, s'inquiétant de plus en plus en fonction que les heures passaient. Yoshie finit de fermer toutes les maisons.

Natsuno descendit du toit :

« Yoshie-san, Tohru, Tohru est-il rentré ? »

« Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, mais il sait se débrouiller tout seul, ne t'inquiète pas Yuuki-kun... »

Yoshie avait beau dire ça, Natsuno voyait dans son regard qu'elle était aussi inquiète. Natsuno partit vers la forêt, ignorant Yoshie qui lui demandait de revenir. Natsuno rencontra un bucheron sur son passage et but un peu de son sang pour pouvoir chercher plus rapidement son petit ange.

Natsuno jeta un coup d'œil au soleil et jura intérieurement quant il vit que celui-ci se levait. Il se mit à courir encore plus vite entre les arbres. Soudain, il s'arrêta, il venait d'entendre des cris. Certes, étouffés, mais toute de même des cris. Il se dirigea alors vers la provenance de ce son, souhaitant de tout son cœur qu'il s'agisse de Tohru.

Natsuno arriva dans une clairière et vit au beau milieu de celle-ci, un corps qui brulait à la lumière des feux du soleil. C'était sans aucun doute un Shiki. Natsuno s'approcha et constata avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de son petit ange.

Natsuno le prit dans ses bras et se dépêcha d'aller à l'ombre. Il chercha ensuite un abri pour pouvoir veiller sur Tohru, sans être dérangé par une quelconque autre personne, que se soit un villageois ou Tatsumi. Il repéra un peu plus loin un abri de chasseur ou de bucheron abandonné et il s'y rendit en évitant soigneusement les rayons de lumières qui passaient à travers les feuilles.

Natsuno déposa délicatement Tohru sur le lit de bois qui se trouvait dans l'abri. La peau du garçon se régénéra, arrachant un soupire de soulagement à Natsuno. La journée passa où Natsuno ne quitta pas un seul instant des yeux Tohru, craignant presque qu'il essaye de s'enfuir une fois qu'il aura le dos tourné, alors que son petit vampire ne pouvait pas résister à cette envie de dormir, dès que le jour se levait.

La nuit arriva bien trop lentement au gout de Natsuno, mais il fut tellement heureux de voir Tohru ouvrir les yeux, qu'il oublia d'un coup toutes ses heures passées assis à veiller sur lui. Tohru tourna la tête vers Natsuno et son amour put voir les larmes qui coulaient sur son adorable visage.

« Na-Natsuno... » Bégayait-il tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

« Tohru, je suis là... » Lui répondit le nommé en essuyant ses larmes.

« Je veux mourir... J'ai commis trop de péchés pour rester en vie... »

« Ne dis pas ça... Tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de la mort de ses gens, c'est ta nature et ceux qui t'on mit dans cet état qui le sont. »

Tohru recommença à pleurer et Natsuno le prit dans ses bras et le berça. Tohru s'agrippa et se blottit contre lui. Quant ses yeux ne purent plus verser de larmes, Tohru leva la tête vers Natsuno et l'embrassa doucement. Natsuno savoura ces instants tellement rares à cause de leurs "travails".

« Désolé Natsuno, c'est aussi à cause de moi que tu es comme ça et que tu as du rejoindre les Kirishiki... »

« Tohru... Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis très content, parce que je peux être avec toi et puis, c'est pour toi que je les ai rejoint, pas cause de mon nouveau statut. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je t'aime voyons ! Et je ne veux pas être loin de toi, Tohru. »

Tohru sourit posa sa tête contre le torse du plus jeune. Il se trouvait parfois un peu idiot, parce qu'était l'ainé, c'était à lui de réconforter Natsuno et non l'inverse. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, son amant était plus fort psychologiquement que lui. De toute manière, ça ne dérangerait pas du tout Natsuno de jouer le rôle du dominant et de celui qui devait réconforter l'autre.

Natsuno huma l'odeur de son petit ange. Il vit alors les yeux rouges sangs de celui-ci. Tohru avait faim à cause de sa régénération. Il était temps d'aller manger. Natsuno se leva et aida Tohru à faire de même. Le blondin le regarda. Natsuno attrapa sa main et sortit pour revenir sur ses pas.

Natsuno retrouva le bucheron de tout à l'heure, toujours évanouit, mais malgré tout vivant. Il le tua d'ailleurs tout de suite et se tourna vers Tohru, en lui tendant le corps.

Tohru regarda avec peur le corps qui ne bougeait pas...

« Il est déjà mort, ne t'inquiète pas. » Lui murmura Natsuno, en lui souriant tendrement.

Tohru regarda tour à tour le corps et Natsuno et se jeta finalement sur le corps pour boire ce qui lui restait de sang. Une fois reput, Tohru suivit Natsuno qui le ramena au camp.

Une fois arrivé, Yoshie autorisa Tohru à faire une pause pour ce soir. Natsuno et Tohru partir donc vers la maison qu'il partageait tout les deux. Natsuno s'assit ensuite sur l'un des lits et invita Tohru à le rejoindre. Tohru se plaça dos contre le torse de Natsuno et posa sa tête contre l'épaule son amant.

Natsuno l'enlaça doucement.

« Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire, Tohru ? »

« Oui... » Répondit ce dernier, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Et Natsuno commença son récit. Il n'avait jamais fait un bon conteur, mais il fit de son mieux pour son petit ange à la faim vampirique et en retour, son petit ange à la faim vampirique l'écouta sans rien dire :

« Il y a très longtemps, un garçon est arrivé dans un petit village. Il détestait ce village chaque jour un peu plus. Un jour, ce garçon rencontra un autre garçon de quelques années son ainé. Ce jeune homme avait un sourire énervant collé au visage et il émanait de lui, cette aura de gentillesse que le garçon détestait encore plus que ce village. Pourtant, petit à petit, le garçon se mit à apprécier de plus en plus ce jeune homme. Il en tomba même amoureux... »

Natsuno marqua un temps d'arrêt. Le silence régna pendant ce court moment.

« Il ne tomba même amoureux, mais il savait au fond de lui-même que le jeune homme ne faisait que le côtoyer comme un ami. De plus, ce jeune homme était amoureux d'une fille. Une fille aux cheveux longs et verts, une infirmière qui avait tout pour plaire. Enfin, c'est ce que croyait le garçon, jusqu'au jour où le jeune homme mourut...

Le docteur ne put ni le sauver, ni dire la raison de sa mort. Le garçon fut anéanti et pleura plusieurs jours, mais sans verser de larmes. Il pleura ainsi un très long moment. Il envisagea même de se suicider pour le rejoindre. Mais heureusement, il n'eut pas le courage de la faire. Heureusement, car, le jeune homme n'était en fait pas entièrement mort : il avait eu le plaisir et le malheur de ressusciter...

Le garçon n'en crut pas ses yeux quant il vit devant lui, le jeune homme, debout. Mais le jeune homme n'était plus vraiment le même. Il était devenu un vampire malgré lui et il avait faim, horriblement faim, mais surtout très peur. Très peur de tuer le garçon qui était devenu son ami, malgré l'air renfrogné du garçon. Le garçon, lui n'avait pas peur de mourir si c'était pour le jeune homme, après tout, le garçon aimait le jeune homme plus que tout, plus que sa propre vie...

Le jeune homme le tua donc pour faire taire sa faim, mais le garçon vit des larmes couler et couler encore de ses yeux, alors qu'il sombrait petit à petit dans un rêve noir et profond. Néanmoins, le lendemain, le garçon se réveilla, il n'avait pourtant plus de pou et il ne respirait plus. Le garçon comprit alors, il avait lui aussi ressuscité. Le garçon se leva de son lit et partit : il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, ou plus exactement, il voulait retrouver le jeune homme qui devait encore pleurer sa mort...

Le garçon se retrouva alors à Kanemasa, là-bas, il fut accueillit avec joie par la famille Kirishiki, car il était rare qu'un humain ressuscite en Jinrou. La petite fille expliqua au garçon que les Jinrou était l'espèce à laquelle il appartenait et qu'elle possédait bien plus de pouvoir que les Shiki, mais si tout de fois, les Shiki étaient supérieurs aux Jinrou. Le garçon avait patiemment écouté la leçon de la petite fille, mais intérieurement, il bouillait d'envie de lui dire "Tu vas arrêter de m'emmerder ! J'en ai rien à foutre de ta hiérarchie idiote !", mais il se tut. Il se tut, car il savait que s'il disait ce genre de chose, il ne pourrait pas revoir son petit ange...

Et la leçon se termina et le garçon partit, enfin débarrassé de cette petite fille qu'il désignait comme "pipelette". On l'emmena à Yamairi et là... Là, il vu le jeune homme regarder le ciel étoilé et noir, là, il vu le jeune homme pleurer, là, il vu le jeune homme couvert de sang, là... il vu celui qu'il avait toujours aimé et qu'il aimerait toujours, là, il vu son petit ange à la faim vampirique...

Le garçon s'avança vers le jeune homme et le jeune homme, leva la tête pour ensuite courir vers lui et le serrer très fort contre lui. Le garçon ne voyait pas de différence entre le jeune homme de son vivant et le jeune homme après sa mort. Il le trouvait juste plus triste et le garçon se jura de lui faire retrouver le sourire. Le garçon resta un moment comme ça, contre lui et puis il demanda à parler en privé avec le jeune homme. Et là, le garçon lui avoua tout : qu'il l'aimait depuis longtemps et qu'il était heureux d'être mort de ses crocs. Le garçon n'employa à aucun moment le mot "meurtre" ou le verbe "tuer", car pour le garçon, ce n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre, la mort du garçon fut une délivrance pour lui-même, le garçon se sentait maintenant libre grâce à sa propre mort...

Le jeune homme, après l'avoir écouté lui dit ses mots qui touchèrent le cœur, qui ne battait plus mais qui ressentait encore des émotions, du garçon : « En fait... Moi aussi... Moi aussi je t'aime de tout mon cœur... » Il y avait eu une suite à cette déclaration, mais le garçon ne l'entendit pas. Des larmes se mirent alors à couler sur les joues du garçon, des larmes de joie et d'amour, le garçon se blottit ensuite contre le jeune homme et ils ne se séparèrent plus...

Le garçon s'inquiétait chaque soir pour le jeune homme, car il faisait souvent des bêtises, mais le garçon lui pardonnait toujours, car il aimait le jeune homme, mais aussi parce qu'il comprenait sa douleur... »

Natsuno s'arrêta, Tohru s'était endormit, le soleil se levait. Natsuno l'embrassa doucement, avant de se coucher contre lui pour s'endormir, dans se rêve profond et noir, qui lui rappelle qu'il n'est plus de ce monde.

_« L'amour continu d'exister, même après la mort. »_ Natsuno ne savait plus qui avait dit ça, mais cet homme avait sans aucun doute raison.


End file.
